


There Are No Tougher Souls, Darling

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, Soulmates, there is no fic in here but there is definitely a story of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: 2 Wicked Beauty gifsets!





	There Are No Tougher Souls, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishingonlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonlightning/gifts).



**Gifset #1:**

Belle pulls Zelena through some tough times, reminding her that they can survive anything as long as they're together.

 

_"Life is tough, my darling. But so are [we]."_ ([insp](http://elektranatchyos.tumblr.com/post/162717556007))

[[reblog on tumblr](http://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/167017677894/life-is-tough-my-darling-but-so-are-we-insp)]

 

* * *

 

 

**Gifset #2:**

Zelena and Belle find soulmates not only in each other, but in their precious baby girl. Family, after all, is the greatest love either of them could ever have hoped for.

 

_"And then my soul saw you and it kind of went 'Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.'"_ ([insp](http://quoteworld.tumblr.com/post/54602007157/and-then-my-soul-saw-you-and-it-kind-of-went-oh))

[[reblog on tumblr](http://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/167122434304/and-then-my-soul-saw-you-and-it-kind-of-went-oh)]


End file.
